The Parent Trap
by RockDiva
Summary: She's the hotel singer with unruly twins. He's the no nonsense hotel manager. Is it possible that they're a match made in heaven? The first in my CareyMosebyCoseby trilogy finds their bond strengthened by Cody's mishap schemes to reunite his parents.
1. Of Feasts and Phone Calls

**Authors Note-** My Maddie/Esteban trilogy is almost at an end, so I have now turned my attention to beginning another trilogy. I am a huge shipper for Carey/Moseby. I know I might not gain as much support in this trilogy as the last, but I hope people read anyways. People mocked Maddie/Esteban at first also. But love conquers all :)

I do not own any characters, titles jocked off of, etc.

The first chapter is more like an introduction because it's so short...but believe me that will change with the chapters to come.

**

* * *

Chapter 1  
****Of Feasts and Phone Calls**

The entire Tipton staff and their families were gathered in the ballroom for a fine Thanksgiving dinner. Mr. Tipton had suggested the whole thing, and although he had promised to be there, his newest wife, Brandi arrived alone. However, it didn't seem to damper anyone's spirits. It seemed like the first time in a long time that they were all together in one place at one time. Mr. Moseby was in an extra gracious mood as he didn't even scold Zack and Cody for flinging corn at one another.

"Let's have some music," Brandi suggested excitedly.

Everyone turned their heads toward Carey. "You guys don't want to hear me sing. I mean, you've all heard me a million times before," Carey tried to talk her way out of it.

"But I haven't, Carey," Brandi continued.

"Besides, you know you enjoy showing off your singing abilities more than you're letting on," Mr. Moseby added.

"Well, that's true. Okay, okay. I guess I can do a little something," Carey gave in.

Everyone listened intently as she started up a favorite tune. It was slightly interrupted by the ring of Mr. Moseby's work cell phone. He quickly left the ballroom to answer it without causing a distraction to the others.

"Tipton Hotel. Marion Moseby at your service. Kurt? Oh, I see. Well, they're in the ballroom, that's why they haven't answered their phone. I could take a message or have Carey call you back. Is it that urgent Kurt? I see! Fine, I'll give her the phone as soon as she's finished singing." Mr. Moseby walked back into the ballroom and waited for Carey to finish her song.

Ash she sang the last note, everyone applauded and cheered "encore". But before she could oblige them, Mr. Moseby interrupted, "Carey, Kurt is on the phone. He has something important to speak with you about."

Carey grabbed the phone quickly and Zack and Cody moved closer to where they could hear what was going on.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Are you hurt? You've coming to visit? Don't tell me that was your important news. What? You mean? That's-that's-of course! I don't know what to say, Kurt. I mean, I've always imagined this day. Yeah, the boys are right here. Okay. I'll let you tell them when you get here. Bye."

"So what was that about, mom?" Cody asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise, but your dad will be here next week and you'll find out then."

"Cool, can't wait. Maybe it's brand new guitars. Or maybe he wants us to join the band," Zack continued to name off random things that he'd enjoy getting as a surprise.

Cody instead noticed that his mom had a sort of gleam in her eyes as she talked privately with Mr. Moseby about whatever she had discussed with Kurt on the phone. He leaned over to Zack, who was still naming off things, and whispered, "I have a feeling that it's better than all of that."


	2. Dads Rush In, Sons Rush Out

**A/N:** A very big thanks to tiptonxprincess for sending me a message about this story. I happened to find the notebook the other day and realized that I was almost completely finished with the first story of the planned trilogy. The trilogy may or may not fully come, but the way this new season of TSL is going, my interest -which has always been there- has once again been sparked enough to follow through! So here's hoping for the best. Oh and my apologies for any out of characterness! Especially with Moseby. I just write him as the guy I think he really is deep down. The guy that he's shown ever so slightly at times.

**

* * *

**

**Dads Rush In, Sons Rush Out**

"Room service," came a voice from the door to the Martin suite. Carey looked up from where she was busy balancing her checkbook.

"Room service? I didn't order any room service. I can't even afford room service. Boys! Did you order room service?"

"No!" came a surround-sound answer from their room.

"I guess I should let whoever it is know that they have the wrong room." She set down the calculator and went to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a familiar face. "Kurt!" She surprised him with a hug which surprised Zack and Cody as they came rushing out of their room. Carey stepped back to let her sons greet their dad.

"Wow, I've never felt more welcome in my life," Kurt said playfully. "But it's a good thing I wasn't room service for real. Or I'd expect a big tip for as long as it took you to answer the door."

"How long are you staying?" Zack asked.

"Oh I plan on staying around for awhile this time 'round. Actually, I have a room 3 floors down."

"Really!?" Excitement grew inside of Cody. "We can all spend some quality time together."

"Well that is if your mom doesn't mind the extra company."

"Company? Hey, cool! Is Derek coming? Cottie?" Zack didn't mind the thought of seeing the other band members again.

"Not exactly, kiddo. It's someone a lot cooler. Well, at least to me anyways."

Carey interrupted, "Boys, why don't you go change. I have a feeling your dad wants to take you to dinner. Besides, I have a show tonight, so that'll give the three of you some father and son time."

Zack and Cody ran back to their room like their mom suggested. "Take them to dinner, huh?" Kurt said looking at Carey.

"Well, Kurt, I think you should soften them up before springing such big news on them. After all, this will probably be a little weird for them."

"But I was hoping you'd be there too, Carey. I'll need the support."

"That might just make it a little weirder."

"I guess so."

* * *

"So, how are you guys doing in school?" Kurt asked across the table as they sat eating in a small diner. 

"I got my first F," Cody sniveled. "I don't want to talk about it."

"School does get harder and harder as you go along. How about you, Zack?"

"Eh. Can't complain. I'm finally averaging B's. I guess Mr. Moseby's grandma helped me get into the whole research and studying thing."

"That's great, Zack. I'm so proud of both of you. F included, Codester."

"So, what about you, dad? Who's the mystery guest?" Zack was still too curious to think about anything else.

"Well, it's a woman."

"What kind of woman?" Zack asked immediately

"Let's see. She's about your mother's age. She's got red hair, green eyes. She's beautiful and smart," Cody wasn't sure he was comfortable with the way his dad was describing the unknown lady.

"Oh, so she's a babe," Zack said in typical fashion.

"Well, you know Zack. I think it's best if you didn't call your future step mom a babe."

"Step mom? Cool," was the older twin's only response to the matter.

"Not cool! I don't want a step-anything! I should have known better than to think…ugh! Never mind. You can give Zack a step mom but I want no part of it," Cody stormed out of the diner.

"I should have known this would be hardest on him," Kurt sighed, pulling out his wallet to pay.

"Don't beat yourself up, dad. He's got to grow up and stop thinking about only himself…whoa! I sound like you and mom."

"Scary isn't it? Let's go talk to your brother." Kurt headed outside, only to realize Cody was nowhere in sight. "Oh no. Where is he?"

"Don't worry. He probably just hopped on the subway and headed back to the hotel. If so, he'll be there within the next 15 minutes."

"Good thinking, Zack. I'll just call the hotel." Kurt pulled out his cell phone and dialed the hotel's phone number. Mr. Moseby answered on the other end. "Mr. Moseby, have you seen Cody? Well, he was with us but now he's seemed to disappear. He got upset about my engagement and just took off. You haven't? Well, if he does show up, please give me a call. I'd rather you didn't tell her…at least not yet. Thanks, Mr. Moseby."

* * *

"Where are they? They should have been back by now. My show's been over for an hour," Carey stood in the lobby worrying about why Kurt and the boys hadn't returned to the hotel. 

"It's probably because they're out looking for me," Cody emerged from a carefully chosen hiding spot.

"Wha-wait a second. How long have you been hiding there, Cody?" Moseby asked.

"All night just about. It's a great spot. The only person who saw me was Esteban, but I paid him 5 dollars not to rat me out."

"Cody, do you know how many times your father's called worried sick because he still hadn't found you. Last time he called, even Zack was worried. Your behavior tonight was uncalled for," Moseby was acting more like a parent than a hotel manager.

"I know. It's just that I was upset. I didn't want to be anywhere near them. Especially dad. But I guess it still doesn't excuse what I did. I should have handled it more maturely. I'm sorry, Mr. Moseby. Could you call dad and Zack and let them know I'm okay?"

"Of course I'll…"

"Time out. I'm the actual parent here. Not that your parent skills weren't completely excellent, Mr. Moseby. It's just that I'd really like to know what's going on here," Carey finally interrupted.

"Dad told us the big news and I ran off. I knew he'd call the hotel, so I snuck in and hid so no one would know I was here."

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner that you were missing?"

"I elected to, Carey, but Kurt kept saying 'not yet'," Moseby explained. Suddenly his phone rang. "This'll be Kurt. Hello? Kurt, it's okay. Carey already knows. No, I didn't tell her. Cody did. He's been here all along, hiding in the lobby. Okay. Goodbye."

"Is he really mad at me?"

"Actually, he was crying, Cody," Moseby answered candidly.

"Crying? Dad never cries."

"Cody, a real dad always cries when he thinks he's lost a child, maybe for good. Maybe as part of your punishment you should think about that."

Carey jumped in again, "Go think about it in your room. Then, you're going to apologize to your father and Zack when they get back. We'll explain the rest of your punishment later…now go."

"Sorry mom and sorry again, Mr. Moseby," Cody concluded before retreating to his room to think about Moseby's words.

"I'm still impressed," Carey said to Mr. Moseby as they waited for Kurt and Zack. "I mean, you've got the makings of a great parent."

"Maybe it was those parenting classes my mom made me take in high school. I can still hear all the other guys laughing at me," Moseby fixated his attention to straightening up the lobby.

"Well, I'm not laughing. You were learning how to be caring and sensitive. The world could use more men like…like you." There was an awkward silence, until Carey finally broke it. "Thank you. I mean, for helping Kurt out."

"I could have done more," Moseby replied modestly. "If you promise to never hold this over my head, I'll tell you something. I was a little worried about Cody too.""Aww, so you do have a heart. The boys'll never believe this," Carey joked.

"I think I said, no holding it over my head," Moseby joked along.

"Why don't you let people see this side of you?"

"I do…on occasions, such as this."

"And it's really nice," Carey complimented sincerely.

"Despite what everyone _seems_ to think, I am a nice guy. But I can't always be nice as a hotel manager. People would walk all over me and things would get out of hand. I would lose my job."

"And I guess my boys don't make your job much easier do they?"

"Hmm? Running and skating through the lobby, disturbing the guests and breaking every single rule…how did they put it once? Ah, yes. They breathe life into this stodgy old place. Of course if you tell them I said that, you'll all be looking for a new stodgy old place."

"And it's back to mean hotel manager," Carey only semi-joked this time. "Well, I think I should go check on Cody. Thanks again." As she got onto the elevator, the way she thought of Mr. Moseby softened ever so slightly and she found herself wishing her were always like the way he had just been.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to Kurt's suite. "Come in, Cody," he called. 

Cody came in slowly, his head down in near shame. "Dad, I…"

"Me first. I bet I can guess what this is all about. You let your imagination run away with you again didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, first mom said there was exciting news, you show up and mom hugs you, and then you say you'll be staying for awhile. So I guess I wanted to hope for the best."

"And I understand that, Cody. I probably would have thought the same thing if I were in your shoes. But you have to trust my judgment. I thought long and hard about how this would affect you and your brother. And I wouldn't marry this woman if I didn't think she would make a good step mom," Kurt explained to him.

"I guess I was just being selfish," Cody hung his head a little.

"Maybe just a little, but we're all guilty of that from time to time. I'm just happy that you're safe," Kurt wrapped Cody in a fatherly embrace.

"So what's her name?"

"I'll try," Cody answered but inside he was still wishing for a way to end his dad's engagement.


End file.
